Bomberman '94
|dates = PC Engine Mega Drive/Genesis Wii Virtual Console FOMA903i/FOMA703i PlayStation Network Wii U Virtual Console Windows 8.1 June 1, 2016 }}Bomberman '94 (known as Mega Bomberman on Mega Drive and Bomberman '08 on mobile phones) is the follow-up to Bomberman '93 and a predecessor to Super Bomberman 3. It was originally released for the PC Engine (TurboGrafx-16 in North America) in Japan, but was ported in other territories to the Sega Mega Drive (Sega Genesis in North America). It has been re-released more times than almost any other Bomberman game, having appeared on 5 different home consoles to date (not counting mobile and PC platforms). This suggests that Hudson and Konami may have regarded it as strongly representative of the Bomberman series as a whole. Story The inhabitants of Planet Bomber lived in peace, protected by five spirits, until the evil Buglear ("Bagulaa" in Mega Bomberman) and his Robot Army approached via an artificial comet. The Spirit Pictures, the source of the spirits' magical power, were destroyed, splitting Planet Bomber into five pieces. Bomberman must reassemble the Spirit Pictures in each area in order to restore Planet Bomber to the way it was, all the while defeating the Robot Army. This time, Bomberman's companion Rooi (Louie in Mega Bomberman) can provide a helping hand. Areas *Mori Mori Forest - Boss: Saru and Bananacher *Achi Achi Mountain - Boss: Pyramid Gan:G *Buku Buku Sea - Boss: Grub Robs *Cura Cura Castle - Boss: Komori Count *Yuki Yuki Land - Boss: Queen Oyobee *Final Area - Final Boss: Buglear Multiplayer The original PC Engine game allows up to five players in Battle Game, while the Mega Drive version only allowed up to four, a trend that seemed to continue in the ''Bomberman'' series throughout most of its life. Some unique and comical designs for Bombermen, known as the Bomber Family (Bomberman Team in Mega Bomberman), can be used. ''Mega Bomberman'' differences Despite the Mega Drive being considered the more powerful console, the port of Bomberman '94 actually has inferior graphics to the PC Engine version, and as mentioned above, fewer Battle Game options. There are also some changes in the audio, particularly the first two areas having completely different music. However, the additional controller button means that the Rooi ability and Remocon can be activated separately, which isn't possible in the original version. ''Bomberman '08'' differences Currently, there is not much concrete information about this obscure version for Japanese mobile phones. From what is seen, it can be gathered that the game was given a graphical update, and the stage design has been remixed to a degree. Trivia *Another Mega Bomberman was in development in 1994 by Factor 5, who had a "special 8-player-demo" which required 2 Sega Team Player Adapters. This would have been a new record for most simultaneous players in a home Bomberman game at that point. Evidently, Hudson Soft decided Westone's port of Bomberman '94 would be preferable and scrapped Factor 5's work, which was only a proof-of-concept. *The pink Rooi's ability changed to jumping instead of dancing in Super Bomberman 3; the purple Rooi who had that ability was replaced with a brown Rooi that had the Line Bomb ability. *Despite Mega Bomberman being fully translated into English, it has been consistently passed up in favor of Bomberman '94 for re-releases. Gallery Mega_Bomberman_Box.jpg|''Mega Bomberman'' PAL box 47760_front.jpg|North American Box Art for Mega Bomberman. Mega Bomberman (UE)000.jpg|''Mega Bomberman'' title screen Mega Bomberman Levels.png|Areas (going clockwise) de:Mega Bomberman Category:Bomberman Games Category:Main Series Games Category:Bomberman '94